


The One With the Spanking

by natashagromadin



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: 2youngjae - Freeform, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Crying, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Like, M/M, Multi, Oppa Kink, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Spanking, also, anyway this is nice and long and outta keep the 2youngjae shippers at ease, choi youngjae tied up, degredation, dick sucking, dom!jb, dom!jinyoung, oh yeah!, omg my tags are always a mess, punishment for flirting, sub!youngjae, subby youngjae is the best youngjae :)))), this is filthy, v kinky stuff here guys, who doesn't like that shit?!?!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: A lotta people I feel have been coming to me asking for sequels to fics, but i gotta say guys, i only write what comes to me, and usually it isn't sequels to already made fics. BUT, i do have one more youngjae fic after this AND another smutty age play!jimin (these two things y'all really seem to love!) I hope you enjoy! of course comments and kudos are always welcome. love you guys and thanks for supporting me so much!!! ENJOY <333 p.s. the title is just.... *sigh* IT WAS THE WORKING TITLE OKAY???? I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE BUT SPANKING IS INCLUDED SO IT AIN'T CLICKBAIT AT LEAST!!!





	The One With the Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> A lotta people I feel have been coming to me asking for sequels to fics, but i gotta say guys, i only write what comes to me, and usually it isn't sequels to already made fics. BUT, i do have one more youngjae fic after this AND another smutty age play!jimin (these two things y'all really seem to love!) I hope you enjoy! of course comments and kudos are always welcome. love you guys and thanks for supporting me so much!!! ENJOY <333 p.s. the title is just.... *sigh* IT WAS THE WORKING TITLE OKAY???? I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE BUT SPANKING IS INCLUDED SO IT AIN'T CLICKBAIT AT LEAST!!!

All seven boys had agreed to go out to dinner one night. Constantly eating left overs and pigging out on deep fried chicken in the dorm was really taking a toll on them. When they stepped out on the street, the air was cold and hit them with such force, it almost sent them flying. Youngjae shivered and shuffled his feet to the nearest person which happened to be Yugyeom. Jinyoung looked up and thought nothing of it at first.  _ The poor kid is cold, just let him hug the string bean.  _

They all walked along, Mark with Jackson, Yugyeom with BamBam, and Youngjae clinging to him. Jinyoung and Jaebum lagged behind making sure that everyone was accounted for. 

“Yugyeom your hands are so warm!” Youngjae laughed sweetly, linking his fingers with Yugyeom’s. The taller boy smiled at him and hugged him tight. Jaebum’s jaw clenched. He sped up, attempting to grab Yugyeom’s jacket, bring him down to the pavement, and gouge his eyes out with his thumbs. Before he could act on his violent impulse, a light voice to his right stopped him.

“Hey, we’re here!” Jinyoung pointed to the window of the small, but comfortable, restaurant they had headed into the cold night for. All of the other members sighed in relief, unaware of what had almost happened, and scrambled for the door. Jinyoung stopped Jaebum before he could escape inside.

“Were you trying to kill the fucking maknae!?” Jaebum rolled his eyes. He put a hand on Jinyoung’s chest. His ears were red, whether from anger or the freezing air, Jaebum couldn’t tell.

“No I wasn’t trying to kill the maknae.” He made for the door again.

“Don’t pull something like that again. I don’t care how jealous you get, Youngjae loves us, and you know as well as I do, that he wouldn’t cheat on us,” Jaebum sighed. He reached for the door once more. Jinyoung smacked his hand away and placed his on the door handle instead. “Don’t let your pride get in the way. This is supposed to be a relaxing dinner.” Jaebum laughed.

“You get jealous too you know?” Jaebum provoked. Jinyoung let out a gasp. He pulled open the door and walked in without replying. Jaebum smacked his ass.

“Behave!” Jinyoung growled. The two walked in and found their members at a long table. BamBam was sitting on the outside with Jackson, two spaces in between for Jaebum and Jinyoung, and on the side closest to the wall sat Yugyeom and Mark. You can take a wild guess as to who sat between the both of them. Jinyoung looked at Jaebum.  _ Okay, yeah, that kind of sucks.  _ They took off their coats and sat in their places at the table. Jaebum stayed silent after they ordered drinks. He stared fiercely at the menu.

“Hyung, are you feeling well? You look kind of pale.” BamBam asked beside him. Jaebum looked over and offered a polite nod. 

“I’m fine Bam-ah. My mind's just a little occupied.” He looked over at Mark who noticed that Youngjae still hadn’t put his straw into his water. He promptly picked it up, stabbed the paper, and plunked it into the water.

“There you go Youngjae!” Youngjae took a sip and leaned into Mark. 

“Thank you Hyung!” He took another sip and winked at Mark. He kicked his feet under the table. Everyone could feel the table sway slightly, but no one had the heart to tell Youngjae to stop. Youngjae looked over at Yugyeom and down to the menu in his hands.

“Can you order for me Gyeom-ah? You always know was I like.” Yugyeom nodded and smiled sweetly at the older member. Jaebum relieved a heavy sigh, trying his hardest not to punch either of them in the face.

“Sure Hyung.” Youngjae giggled again. Minutes ticked by and Youngjae still kicked his feet under the table. Jinyoung and Jaebum’s faces were unable to keep from contorting into anger. Finally, Jinyoung slammed his fist down on the table and scared Youngjae into ceasing his movements. Immediately everyone looked at him confused. Blushing he said,

“Sorry my hand slipped.” Jaebum looked at him matter-of-factly and shook his head in disbelief. A waitress came and took their orders, eventually serving their meals, and for a while, the dinner was being enjoyed thoroughly. They all ate in silence, and Youngjae especially, was enjoying his dish.  It showed in the sauce being flicked across his face and the sticky red color of his lips. He moaned in happiness. He was always such a messy eater. Taking notice of this, Mark grabbed a napkin and dabbed it across his cheeks. He even  _ licked  _ his thumb and swiped it across the boy’s lips. 

Jaebum and Jinyoung coughed aggressively. Again, all eyes fell on him. They tried to excuse themselves, but it came out in a jumbled mess when they tried talking over one another. 

“It’s the flu. I hear it’s going around.”

“I got some.. cabbage stuck in my throat.” Their members continued to stare at them, Youngjae however, continued eating happily. 

“Seriously are you two well today? You guys should go to sleep right away when we get home.” Jackson advised worriedly. Jaebum nodded and looked to Youngjae with fierce eyes. Youngjae noticed him staring, but couldn’t pull away from the darkness breeding behind his gaze.

“All we need is some rest.”

Slowly, everyone went back to eating their food. Youngjae looked down at his plate defeated. Once their meal was finished, they payed and walked back out onto the cold street. Youngjae tried to catch up with BamBam and Yugyeom.

“Oh no you don’t.” Jinyoung pulled the back of his coat and positioned him between the two boys. Jaebum put a possessive hand on Youngjae’s ass. Jaebum watched the other members in front of him to make sure that none would turn around. He leaned in toward Youngjae and bit his earlobe. The younger let out a small yelp. It was undetected by the other members ahead of them.

“Do you have any idea how much trouble you’re in?” He growled against his ear. Youngjae noticed the way Jinyoung curled his arm around his his shoulders. Youngjae continued to walk straight ahead. 

“Oppa I’m so-” Youngjae tried to defend himself, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

“Shut the fuck up slut. You’re being punished tonight understood?” Youngjae nodded with tears in his eyes. Jaebum knew he couldn’t take being degraded. He always wanted to be a good boy, but tonight, that clearly was not an option.

“Yes. I understand Oppa Jaebum and Jinyoung.” He hung his head in shame as they walked along, a boner tightening the front of his pants. It was the thrill of being bad that excited him, but he knew deep down that he could only handle so much abuse. Jinyoung knew this as well. He was always a bit more lenient than Jaebum, but couldn’t help getting hard at the sight of Youngjae whimpering and crying beneath him. With each step, Youngjae grew more pale.  _ I am screwed.  _

Eventually, they reached the dorm. Youngjae’s heart hammered away at his ribs, and to be honest, he felt as if he were about to puke. Mark opened the door and let the others in. Youngjae shuffled his way inside behind Jinyoung and Jaebum. Everyone stripped off their coats and settled into the living room. Mark picked up a game controller and motioned toward Youngjae. Shyly Youngjae stood shifting his coat off of his stiff shoulders.

“You want to play Youngjae?” Youngjae looked at Mark, but quickly felt the intense anger radiating off of Jinyoung and Jaebum beside him. 

“U-uhm…Not tonight Mark. Maybe later?” Mark gave him a little nod and settled on the couch between BamBam and Yugyeom. Youngjae knew he was blushing. He saw it in the way Jackson stared at him with a knowing expression. He felt as if all of them were staring. He turned away and hung his jacket on the coat rack.

“Youngjae, let’s go.” Jaebum whispered against his ear. He bit his lips scared as all hell and embarrassed. He nodded slowly and followed Jinyoung and Jaebum into his room. The living room was silent as if they knew what was going to happen. Youngjae heard the game Mark had wanted to play start and he was hoping the background noise would cover his moans. Jinyoung opened the door, let them in and slammed it shut. He had his hands on his hips as Jaebum grabbed Youngjae’s shoulders and positioned him to face them. He stood alone in the middle of the room with his boyfriends looking at him. Although, he was still wearing closes, he felt extremely exposed and flushed all over. 

“Alright, take down your pants, and lay yourself over my lap.” Jinyoung walked over to the bed and sat down patting his thighs. Youngjae barely moved, he only shuffled to relieve the aching in his pants. Jaebum sighed.

“Now Youngjae,” Instead of following orders, he began to cry. His chin wobbled as he wiped a tear from his face. Jaebum shook his head. “Why the fuck are you crying?” Youngjae sobbed harder. He gathered himself and sniffled,

“I don’t w-wanna be p-punished!” Youngjae wailed into his sleeve as Jaebum grabbed him by his shirt and brought him to Jinyoung. He tugged on Youngjae’s pants and brought his boxers below his ass. He forced Youngjae onto Jinyoung’s lap, still sobbing. 

“Maybe you should have thought about it before you started flirting with Yugyeom and Mark tonight.” Jinyoung replied delivering a sharp slap to his ass. It jiggled upon impact making Youngjae whimper high in his throat. He wiped his tears on the blanket.

“I wasn’t f-flirting. I’m a good boy for my Oppas! I promise!” Jinyoung whacked Youngjae’s bottom again and drug his nails against the burning flesh. Youngjae hissed.

“Then why were you acting like you wanted them to fuck you, huh? Do you seriously think they could satisfy you like Jaebum and I? Do you think they would even stick their dicks in a dirty slut like you?” Youngjae shook his head, hot tears pouring out of his eyes.

“No Oppa Jinyoung! I don’t want them to do that to me!” Youngjae was trying so hard to be good, to let them know he would never think like that. Clearly, the older two weren’t going to let him off the hook until he played by their rules. Jinyoung smacked Youngjae’s ass again. The clap resonated throughout the room and it made Youngjae crying louder knowing that the other members could hear it, He tried to push the thought out of his mind. Youngjae saw Jaebum palm himself through his jeans, while Jinyoung whaled on his ass so hard, bruises started to form on the soft pale skin. 

“Yes you do. Fucking admit it you whore. You want them to stick their cocks in your filthy boy pussy until you’re coming all over them. Say it Youngjae.” Jaebum growled. He crouched down beside Youngjae and grabbed his hair. Jinyoung felt him squirm against his lap as he beat the heated skin until Youngjae couldn’t even cry anymore. He just wiggled his bum in a useless attempt to get away from Jinyoung’s hand.

“Don’t just gawk at him. I’m not going to stop until you admit what you are. Fuck. Ing. Say. It.” The smacks were ear splitting in the small room, and finally Youngjae bellowed out.

“I’m a whore! I’m a whore! I was flirting with Yugyeomie and Mark because I want them to fuck my pussy!” Jinyoung smirked and scratched the bruised skin of Youngjae’s ass before smoothing over it with the back of his hand. It cooled the skin momentarily before the intense burn was back with a fervor.

“That’s right baby. You’re a filthy little slut that loves cock.” Youngjae hated having to say something that wasn’t true, but he knew that Jinyoung and Jaebum knew he wouldn’t cheat on them intentionally. He loved them unconditionally and they loved him back. Youngjae sniffled while Jinyoung lifted him off of his thighs. Youngjae looked down. His dick hung hotly between his legs. He flushed and looked to his partners whose cock were pressed tightly and uncomfortably against their jeans.

“On your knees Princess, get your hands behind your back.” Jaebum instructed. Jinyoung went to their drawer where they kept all of their toys and pulled out a long cord of rope. He walked behind Youngjae while Jaebum undid his belt and bound the dainty hands with the rope. He stood and admired his handy work.

“Is it too tight Sugar?” He slowly made his way over to Jaebum and palmed himself through his jeans. Youngjae licked his lips and looked up at Jinyoung. 

“No. It’s okay Oppa.” Jinyoung winked at him, causing Youngjae to release some tension that had built. He looked up to Jaebum, his cock curved upward and precum glistened at the head. Involuntarily, his legs spread. Jaebum took a step forward. He smothered the head of his cock against Youngjae’s lips. Youngjae knew better than to open his mouth right away. He waited patiently for his Oppa to say something.

“Filthy slut. I bet you love sucking dick, huh? Would probably get on your knees for anyone.” Youngjae grew teary eyed Jaebum leaned down and grabbed his jaw. He slapped him once on the left cheek. It stung and sent the build up of tears cascading down Youngjae’s cheeks. 

“N-no Oppa! Only for you and Jinyoung Oppa. I just wanna be a good boy please!!!” Youngjae whimpered shaking the tears from his eyes. Jaebum stood upright again.

“I’m tired of hearing your whining. Open your mouth.” Youngjae obeyed immediately in hopes that Jaebum would praise him. When nothing came he sucked harder thinking that would help.

“Fuck, he’s greedy tonight Jinyoung. A greedy fucking slut.” His actions took him in the exact opposite direction he was planning to go. There was no time for complaining however, because Jinyoung was beckoning to Youngjae for him to put his mouth on his cock. He gagged and coughed around it, spit drooling out of his mouth. The tears that came now weren’t from his emotions, but his body responding to being fucked deep in his throat. Jinyoung growled above him.

“Fuck Jae-ah. You’ve got such a pretty whore mouth. Love taking cock don’t you? We should invite Yugyeommie next time and have him fuck your throat.” Youngjae mumbled around Jinyoung’s cock. Jinyoung pulled him off, his lips were red and puffy. 

“No Jinyoung Oppa! I don’t want him like that!!! I wanna be good!!” His was crying again and this time the sobs made him ache in his chest. Jaebum rolled his eyes and grabbed Youngjae’s boxers stuffing them in the boy’s mouth. Youngjae whined in protest.

“I’m fucking sick of hearing your pathetic whimpering! Maybe if you had behaved well…” Jaebum broke off and was distracted with Jinyoung’s mouth. His lips were bright red from being nibbled on and the spit on them caught the light in such a pretty way. Jaebum swooped down to kiss him hungrily. Youngjae whined. Jaebum had got carried away with Jinyoung’s pretty mouth and now both had forgotten about their pretty baby boy kneeling on the floor with his hands tied and mouth gagged. Youngjae sobbed harder, but by the way Jaebum was letting Jinyoung grind against his ass, they hadn’t heard. Or maybe they just didn’t care.

“Moph-A! Mopha~~~!” Youngjae wailed behind his underwear. Jinyoung looked over at Youngjae pleading desperately. Jaebum looked over as well, upset. He got off of Jinyoung and removed the underwear from Youngjae’s mouth slapping him across the face swiftly. Youngjae looked away stunned.

“What is it now? I can’t even kiss my boyfriend without having to hear you fucking cry about it like a little bitch. Always so damn needy. Such a whore.” Youngjae sobbed against his thigh as the older carried on. Jaebum looked quickly to Jinyoung who stood up.

“I j-just want my Oppa’s to touch me nicely. I d-don’t want to be hit any more!! But Oppa’s just want to play with each other and hurt me. I just w-want to be good for my Oppa’s!” Youngjae whined leaning forward to kiss Jinyoung’s feet. Jaebum sighed gripping Youngjae’s hair and pulling him back to his original position.

“Can you even  _ be  _ good Youngjae? After the way you acted tonight?” Those words sent Youngjae wailing again. Jinyoung looked down at him with his hands resting on his hips, cock hard. 

“I want to try for Oppa’s. I promise I can try.” Youngjae’s wet eyes met Jaebum’s stern gaze. He sniffled cutely and Jaebum almost broke into laughter there. He smirked instead and pulled Youngjae up untying his hands. He forced him onto the bed and positioned his ass in the air. 

“You wanna be good? You don’t want to be a whore for anyone else, just us?” Jaebum grabbed the lube from the nightstand and placed it on the bed for later.  Youngjae nodded eagerly. His knuckles gripped the sheets.

“Yes Oppa only for you. I’m only a w-whore for you.” Jaebum smirked at Jinyoung who played with his cock as he watched the scene unfold. He walked closer to Youngjae and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Jaebum kissed his plump bum, the redness from spanking had just starting to go away. He pushed the two round cheeks together before shifting them apart. His cock leaking at the sight.

“Oppa c-can…” He squirmed underneath them. “Can Oppa spank me more?” Both of them were a little shocked.

“I thought you just said you didn’t want Oppa to hit you anymore?” Youngjae whimpered. He had heard the tone in Jaebum’s voice and could only guess where this was going to land him.

“I lied! Okay?! I want Oppa to keep hitting me. I didn’t think I wanted more, but I do because I’m a filthy whore!! Please spank me Oppa.” 

“At least he knows what he is.” Jinyoung interjected. Jaebum growled, licking up Youngjae’s hole and then spanking his right cheek.

“So now you’re a slut and a fucking  _ liar _ ?” He licked him again and spanked his left cheek. Youngjae’s muscles clenched each time a smack was delivered. Jaebum continued his assault. Jinyoung slapped his cock on the side of Youngjae’s face. He slipped his cock into his mouth while saying,

“You just keep digging yourself a deeper and deeper hole, huh Sweet Cheeks?” Youngjae struggled to look up at Jinyoung who began thrusting deeply into his pliant mouth. Tears continued to spill down his cheeks as his mouth was fucked and Jaebum slipped two fingers into his hole. 

“So tight, huh Princess? Even after all the dick that slides into your pussy, it’s still so fucking tight.” Jinyoung let his cock fall out of Youngjae’s mouth so that he could catch his breath. Youngjae gasped when Jaebum landed three quick smacks on his ass. It burned so terribly that he might as well have been scalded with an iron. 

“Oppa! It hurts now! Please…” His cries were drowned out with more smacks. He blinked tears out of his eyes.

“Please what you filthy whore?” Youngjae whined and pushed back on Jaebum’s fingers pressing into him. 

“P-please fuck me-my pussy Oppa. I’ll be a good boy I promise!” He collapsed from the force of his tears spilling over his pink cheeks. Jinyoung looked at Jaebum who nodded. 

“Do you want to be a really good boy Youngjae?” Jaebum asked. He pulled Youngjae’s back against his chest, rubbing the head of his cock against the younger’s ass. 

“Yes I do Oppa! Wanna be a good boy.” Youngjae bit his lip when Jaebum nipped at his shoulder.

“Do you think you can take both of your Oppa’s at once? In your little pussy?” Youngjae’s eyes widened. Jinyoung climbed in front of Youngjae on the bed and caressed his face. Jaebum has ceased the strong hold on his hair so that Youngjae could look at Jinyoung. He moved his hips languidly on Jaebum’s three fingers and chewed his lip in thought.

“I think if Oppa used one more finger. I could do it. I can be a big boy and take it.” He looked back at JB pleading for a kiss. He was rewarded with one and another finger squeezing inside of him. He moaned and leaned forward onto Jinyoung.

“Such a good little slut Youngjae-ah.” Jinyoung moaned licking into Youngjae’s mouth. He couldn’t hide the smirk on his face when he heard Jaebum whisper “Good boy.” He clambered onto Jinyoung’s hips with Jaebum’s fingers still inside of him. 

“How does it feel baby? Is your pussy all loose for us now?” Youngjae rocked back on Jaebum’s fingers. He nodded.

“Y-yes I can take it. Wanna be a good boy. Just wanna be good.” He heard his own voice shake which sent his lips trembling. He sniffled when Jaebum took his four fingers out. Jinyoung gripped himself and slid into Youngjae. He was tight, and at this point Jinyoung was feeling a little concerned. 

“You sure you can take us Pumpkin?” Youngjae nodded his head up and down working himself on Jinyoung’s cock. He was hard and leaking all over Jinyoung’s stomach.

“Yes I can take it. Wanna be a slut for my Oppas. Take it all at the same time. I can do it.” He swiveled his hips faster, his cock brushing against Jinyoung’s stomach. Jaebum smirked at him from behind and grabbed his hair.

“Nasty fucking slut. Taking one dick and can’t even wait for another,” Jaebum could fit two fingers into Youngjae and was slowly, ever so slowly, working in a third. “Fucking dirty pussy sucking in my fingers. You can’t ever get enough can you?” Youngjae moaned and tossed his head back. Jinyoung gripped his hips to help steady him. 

“No I’m- I want more. It’s not enough. I want Oppa Jaebum’s cock too.” Jaebum smirked and pulled his fingers out. He pressed his chest to Youngjae’s back and kissed his shoulder. Jinyoung spoke first when he felt Jaebum’s cock against his.

“Go slow Hyung.” JB nodded and pushed slowly. Youngjae gasped and lifted himself a little bit before slowly dropping down and exhaling. 

“Oppa it’s so s-stretched,” He tried his hardest to lift himself up and drop back down, but his thighs were a little weak. “So full Oppa.” He shook. Jaebum grabbed his hips.

“You want me to pull out Honey Bunches?” Youngjae shook his head.

“Oppa I want it. Fuck my sloppy pussy. Make me take it.” Youngjae’s eyes were dark and glistening. He looked to JB over his shoulder with pleading eyes. Jaebum rocked forward into Youngjae and felt the head of his cock rub against Jinyoung’s. 

“Yeah? You’re finally gonna be a good slut and let us fuck that filthy pussy?” Jinyoung moaned and rocked with Jaebum’s thrusts. He grabbed Youngjae’s cock, still hard, and flicked his thumb across the tip. 

“Fuck Hyung. He’s so fucking tight.” Jinyoung was barely audible as he continued to hasten his pace. 

“Oppa it feels so good in my pussy. So open for you. Shit,” Youngjae paused and rocked down on both of their cocks. “Fuck my whore pussy please! Don’t stop.” Jaebum grunted and thrusted into him faster, Jinyoung tried to match his pace. 

“Love taking your Oppa’s in your filthy hole don’t you? Say it.” Jinyoung smacked Youngjae’s thigh for response.

“Yes fuck! Oppa I feel so sloppy and fucked open. Want you to keep fucking me like this. Wanna come just like this!” He whined bouncing faster. Jaebum smacked his ass again and watched it jiggle with each of his hard thrusts.

“Nuh-uh gotta make us come first baby. Be a good boy and then we’ll let you come.” Youngjae squeezed himself impossibly tighter and bounced harder. Skin slapped together as breathing grew heavier. Youngjae was a sweating mess. Jinyoung’s finger-nails left little moon shapes in Youngjae's skin while the force of Jaebum’s slaps bruised already marked up skin.

“Fuck shit I’m gonna come.” Jinyoung was the first to spill all over inside of Youngjae. It slicked him up and made JB’s cock even more wet. He whined and ground down on them, feeling Jaebum speed up. 

“Fuck baby such a good boy making Jinyounggie come so quick. Fuck be a good boy and make me come too Flower. Be Oppa’s good little boy.” Youngjae whimpered, his thighs shook with each stroke. Jaebum pushed into him one last time before shooting his load. Come dripped down his hole and leaked all over their dicks. Jinyoung groaned at the sight. He took hold of Youngjae’s cock, who was still grinding on both of their soft cocks inside of him.

“Fuck Sweetheart be a good boy. Use our cocks to come baby. Spill all over Jinyoung’s hand.” Youngjae was such a sensitive whispering mess at this point while Jinyoung talked him into orgasm.

“Oppa… tell me-” Jaebum finished the sentence for him.

“You’re such a good boy Youngjae-ah. So good for your Oppas and took us so well. Oppa is proud of you baby boy. Come for us. Now baby. You can come.” With a whimper, Youngjae spilled all over Jinyoung’s hand and stomach. He rested his head on JB’s shoulder and rode out his oragasm. He leaned forward to let them slip out of him. He rolled over on his side and cuddled into Jinyoung.

“You okay baby? Did you have fun?” He asked the curled up boy. He licked his lips sleepily and nodded.

“Yeah, ‘s fun.” He wrapped his leg around Jinyoung’s and settled in.

“Not so fast baby. We have to take a shower. Don’t want to be all yucky now do we?” Youngjae whined and furrowed his brow in feigned anger. Jinyoung and Jaebum giggled.

“Come on Little Brat. We’ll shower first and cuddle all you want after all right? Oppa will even shampoo your hair.” At Jinyoung’s words the youngest perked up.

“Oppa will use the fancy shampoo?!” Jaebum laughed and got off the bed to turn on the faucet in the adjoining bathroom. Jinyoung smirked and kissed his nose.

“Only the best for our good boy.” 


End file.
